Silent Pain
by Reinka Migane
Summary: "Why is it me... Why is it always me... I just want to run away from this world... I want to change... I want to be brave..." A story about bullying. Contains sadistic and tragic scenes. RnR?


My first fic :3

Well, first of all, sorry if there's any grammar mistakes or typos.

I am also sorry if the storyline's boring, uh...

Critics, Reviews, Suggestions and Rating are very much welcome!

Ja, enjoy!

* * *

Rin POV

"Hahahahah! Look at you! You're just like a panda!"

"Are you cosplaying as a panda or something?! Ahahahah!"

…_I'm tired…_

…_I'm tired of being bullied all the time…_

"Hey! If you're really cosplaying as a panda, then act like one, idiot!"

_Why… is it always me? _

"Hey, hey! I have a bamboo here! You want some? Hahahhah!"

_Why is it… that I'm the only one…_

"Aren't you supposed to be in a zoo? Pandas don't need school! Just get out of here!"

_That is bullied…_

XXX

Normal POV

(Flashback) Before that, on the way to the school…

"Ah, look! It's Rin!" a girl said to her gang,

"Hey, Rin! We have a gift for you!" another one said, Rin just stayed quiet while turning her head away from them,

"Huh, what's with you?! We're being nice and all, yet you're just ignoring us?!"

"That's unforgivable! You should be punished!"

"Yeah! Let's dress her up as a panda!"

"What a good idea, and we just happen to have everything needed for that!"

Trying to run away, a girl grabbed Rin's arms and the others started painting Rin's face and puts on panda accessories, which made Rin ended up being teased,

"Hahahah! Come on, get out of here! You belong in the zoo!"

Rin wanted to just cry, but she couldn't… If she cries, annoying words will just come out of their mouths more and more. Pain, sadness, anger … Those feelings were all mixed up, she can't think of anything clearly anymore, she just felt like dying, or to sew all of their mouths up…

Later that day, the principal called her in to the principal's office, maybe because she was breaking the school's dress code… Rin wasn't so scared, because the principal was so kind to her, she even sometimes thought of the principal as her mother…

Rin knocked the office door and right after that, the principal shouted,

"Come in!"

Rin the opened the door and came in that wide room, she then greeted the principal with a low-voice,

"Good evening, Ma'am,"

"Yes, good evening… You do know why you are called here, am I right?"

"…Yes, it is because I have violated the school's dress code,"

"Correct, now I will ask you some questions, please answer them honestly,"

"Okay,"

"Were you forced to put on those… panda themed make ups and accessories?"

"…No, I am not,"

"Just be honest, it's okay,"

"…No… I really was not forced to put on these things…"

"…Alright, why did you put on those things?"

"Well… I just thought it would be funny,"

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like you,"

"But it's the truth…"

"Hmm… Well then, you will have to clean the third floor until the next 1 hour,"

"Yes… I will… Now then if you excuse me,"

Rin then walked away to the door, the principal stared at Rin and then said,

"You can just confess it up, you know,"

Rin seemed to stop for a while, and then she left the room… As expected, the gang of bullies was waiting for her in the front door,

"You didn't tell her about us, right?!" a girl asked her with a threatening voice,

"…No, I didn't," Rin answered,

"Good! Because we'll absolutely kill you if you did that!"

They then walked away with laughter, glaring at them from behind; Rin recites a soundless word from her mouth,

"Die"

XXX

The next days are usual, the bullying is still going on, and her mind is becoming more and more mixed up; she wanted to die, yet she didn't have any nerves to do it, and her hatred towards those bullies seemed to quietly, slowly erase the feelings of pain and sadness she felt back then.

Until one day…

"Yo, Rin!" a girl shouted to her while holding a glass of water, it was arts class, and Rin was almost done with her drawing, and she had this slight fever that time,

"You seem a little hot, today… Want me to cool you up?" the girl said while pouring the water to Rin's head, Rin became all wet and so is the drawing, she stared at her drawing for a while, then another girl came with a marker-tainted handkerchief,

"Ah! You're so wet! Here, I'll dry you up!" the girl said happily while rubbing the handkerchief all over Rin's face and also her drawing, leaving black marks, Rin was still staring at her drawing, another girl then came,

"Eek! Whose drawing is this?! It's so gross!" the girl said while ripping the drawing right in front of Rin's eyes, Rin's fever really couldn't make her think, without realizing it, she said,

"Die,"

"Eh? What did you say?" a girl asked with a teasing voice,

"Die!" Rin said with a louder voice,

"Well, if there's someone to die, it will be you for sure," the girl said with a small laugh, Rin grabbed a razor and stabbed it into the girl's right eye,

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MY EYEEEEE!" the girl screamed hysterically as blood started raining from her eye, the class itself became hysteric and everyone were panicking, after stabbing the razor to the girl's eye, she then stabbed the razor to the heart, which made the girl fell to the floor, and blood just kept draining out from the girl to the floor, leaving a puddle of blood that is constantly getting bigger and bigger, Rin then moved to the next bully, which was shivering begging for forgiveness, Rin smiled, she is now feared, she is now powerful, and she's insanely happy of those feelings,

"STAB!" the bloody razor stabbed the next bully right in the nape; screams start to burst out more and more loudly, which somehow made Rin laughed out loudly in her happiness,

"RIN!" someone shouted at her, Rin turned her head; the principal was standing there quietly,

"What?" Rin asked like nothing happened at all,

"Put that razor down," the principal said,

"Why should I?! There's still one more person I have to kill!" Rin said with a big, insane smile,

"Ahahah… Why didn't I realize it sooner… INSTEAD OF KILLING MYSELF, IT IS BETTER TO JUST KILL THOSE WHO RUIN MY LIFE! THIS IS PERFECT!" she laughed happily,

"What…" the principal mumbled in shock, Rin then quickly ran out to the hallway to go search for the next bully, and she killed all guards that tried to block her way, while screaming her favorite quote, "Die"

XXX

A dark alley, that is where Rin ended up to, she then began searching for the next victim, then once she spotted a shadow; trembling, she slowly walked to this next victim, the bully she hated the most, she smiled evilly, and-…. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…After Rin's satisfied torturing and killing her, she left that place with a sinister laugh and blood dropping from her sharp razor.

Next destination, home…

Rin was not so surprised to see the principal waiting for her in front of her home,

"Rin…" the principal called her out,

"What now? They're now in hell," Rin said with a smile,

"…Rin, if they're in hell now, then you too; will go to hell," the principal said, Rin's eyes got bigger in surprise; the one that is always kind to her are now cursing her to go to hell,

"What do you mean by that…?" Rin asked,

"If the bullies; that didn't kill anyone went to hell, then… what about you, the one who killed people, even the innocent ones?" the principal replied,

"THEY'RE NOT INNOCENT!" Rin shouted,

"THEY TRIED TO BLOCK ME! JUST LIKE WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW!"

The principal stayed quiet and looked at Rin with her usual pure and innocent face,

"Rin," the principal said quietly,

"I'm blocking you right now, because I don't want you to go to hell… I don't want you to do sins… I told you before, you could just confess up everything, and I'll help,"

"…If I confess… They said they'll kill me," Rin said,

"If you confess, they won't even dare to even greet you anymore," the principal replied,

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, the principal smiled,

"It's all over now, it's the past,"

"…But-" before Rin was able to finish what she was going to say, the principal said,

"Rin, this is the way that you chose; to kill people… You now have two more choices, that is to keep on killing, or to repent for your actions,"

That words made Rin thinking hard; making dizziness piled up in her head, and her fever was getting worse,

"Should I keep on killing… or should I repent…?" Rin thought as her vision fades away slowly…


End file.
